


Закрывай глаза

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Поттер закрывает глаза, когда целуется.ЗвездаДрако в шоке.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Закрывай глаза

Их первый поцелуй Драко запомнит надолго.

В основном потому, каким нелепым он получается.

Вот что он помнит первым: губы Поттера. Очень горячие и очень сухие, и Драко ещё успевает подумать о том, какие они горячие и какие сухие, и успевает даже немножко удивиться — на секундочку, а потом… Ну, потом его, конечно, накрывает, и он не помнит ничего вообще.

Хотя нет — не так.

Ещё он помнит, как Поттер закрыл глаза. Помнит, как тряслись его руки, когда он снимал с Поттера эти его дурацкие очочки, и как Поттер загнанно, быстро дышал, как будто его Филч гонял метлой по всему Хогвартсу, и всё смотрел на Драко, не отрываясь. Драко целует его сам, не дожидаясь, пока Поттер насмотрится и на что-нибудь решится, и вот тут-то Поттер закрывает глаза.

Вот просто так — берет и закрывает.

У него становится такое доверчивое лицо, и по-девчачьи длинные ресницы, и едва заметный покрасневший след от очков на переносице, и от всего этого Драко приходит почему-то в такое изумление, что никак не может сосредоточиться на важном.

На поцелуе, то есть.

У него в голове всё стучит про «мой первый поцелуй с Поттером, с Поттером, с Поттером!», и он как-то забывает о том, что надо, наверное, тоже закрыть глаза, и всё смотрит, смотрит, и никак не может насмотреться.

А потом поцелуй заканчивается — слишком быстро заканчивается, если уж на то пошло, Драко не успел подумать ещё о куче важных вещей, и Поттер открывает глаза и отодвигается.

Оказывается, Драко не успел подумать о самом важном, пока думал обо всякой чепухе вроде девчачьих ресниц Поттера — о том, что будет после.

А после выглядит так:

— Ну и балбес же ты, Малфой, — счастливо улыбается Поттер… и щёлкает его по носу. — Не знаешь разве, что глаза во время поцелуя принято закрывать? Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь целовался?

Такого оскорбления Драко, конечно, стерпеть не может — ему нужно срочно доказать, что опыта у него вполне достаточно, спасибо большое, и глаза тоже закрываются, если хочется, просто ему вот не захотелось, и вообще, Поттер, куда делась твоя постоянная бдительность, целоваться посреди Хогвартса с закрытыми глазами, почему это я должен проявлять бдительность и следить за враждебной окружающей обстановкой, а не ты?

А Поттер, поганец, смеётся и целует его снова.


End file.
